vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Analyse:Wpi/Fragment 158 01
. Da das System nach Voraussetzung stabil ist, gilt für jede Umgebung U von x^* : Es gibt eine Umgebung \widehat{U} \subset U derart, daß alle Lösungen, die in x(0) \in \widehat{U} starten, für alle t > 0 in U verlaufen. Somit existiert eine Folge \{ x_n \} mit x_n \in U,\; n \in \mathbb{N} . Dies gilt unabhängig von der Schrittweite, sofern 0 \le h_n \le h_{\text{max}},\; (n \in \mathbb{N}) erfüllt ist. Wir wählen nun x' \in U^\ast als Anfangswert, d.h. x(0) = x' und nehmen an, daß zum Zeitpunkt \tilde{t},\;x(\tilde{t}) \not\in \widetilde{U} ist. In Hen63 wird gezeigt, daß für eine feste Schrittweite h_n = h^\ast , die Lösung des zeit-diskreten Systems \{ x_{n,h} \} mit x_{0,h} = x' als Anfangswert gegen die Lösung des kontinuierlichen Systems x(t_n) konvergiert, wobei auch hierfür x(0) = x' als Anfangswert gewählt wurde. Dies bedeutet jedoch, daß für h \rightarrow 0 und n \le \tfrac{\tilde{t}}{h} der Ausdruck \sup \{ \| x_{n,h} - x(t_n) \| \,|\, n \in \mathbb{N},\; n \le \frac{\tilde{t}}{h} \} \rightarrow 0 konvergiert und somit der Unterschied zwischen zeit-diskreter und kontinuierlicher Lösung beliebig klein wird. Es sei nun \tilde{U} fest gewählt. Da das kontinuierliche System instabil ist, kann stets ein solches \tilde{U} angegeben werden. Die Umgebung U wurde bisher als beliebig angenommen; wir können es daher durch \delta = \min \{ \| x-y \| \,|\, x \in U,\; y \not\in \tilde{U} \} definieren. Somit gilt für die kontinuierliche Lösung \| x(\tilde{t} )- x_{\tfrac{\tilde{t}}{h},h} \| \ge \delta für alle h , also auch wenn h beliebig klein wird, womit ein Widerspruch erzeugt wurde. \Box ... \frac{dx}{dt} = f(x) |TextQuelle=X. APPLICATION TO NONLINEAR DIFFERENTIAL EQUATIONS Let \frac{dx}{dt}=f(x) and assume (without loss of generality) that the origin is an equilibrium point, i.e., f(0) = 0. Theorem 9 Suppose f(x) is uniformly Lipschitz in E_N and x_{n+1} = x_n+h_nf(x_n)\qquad\qquad\qquad\qquad (12) is stable uniformly for all sequences \{h_n\} such that 0\le h_n \le h' . Then \frac{dx}{dt}=f(x)\qquad\qquad\qquad\qquad\qquad (13) is stable. Proof: Choose a neighborhood U of the origin and choose U' such that U \subset U' and \min \, \| x-y \| = \delta > 0,\quad x \in U,\; y \not\in U'. Assume (13) is not stable. Then for every neighborhood V of the origin there exists x'\in V and t' such that x(t') \not\in U' . Let V be the neighborhood such that x_0 \in V implies x_n \in U . This exists independent of the sequence \{ h_i \} , 0 \le h_i \le h' of (12), since (12) is assumed stable uniformly for all such sequences. Let x' \in V and t' be chosen so that x(0) = x' and x(t') \not\in U' . t' and x' exist because we assumed (13) was not stable. Theorem 3.5 of Henrici 8 states that for fixed step h_i = h , the solution of (12), \{ x_{n,h} \} with x_{0,h} = x' converges to the solution of (13), \{ x(t_n) \} , with x(0) = x' , i.e., \sup \, \| x_{n,h} - x(t_n) \| \rightarrow 0 \text{ as } h \rightarrow 0, \text{ and } n \le t'/h. However, \| x(t') - x_{t'/h,h} \| \ge \delta for all h ; hence we have a contradiction and conclude that dx/dt = f(x) must be stable. |Anmerkungen=(1) Eine reine Übersetzung ohne eigenen Beitrag. (2) Kapitel 6 der betrachteten Arbeit folgt weitgehend der Quelle Brayton und Tong 1979. (3) Die betrachtete Arbeit verweist im Beweis auf Hen63. An gleicher Stelle des Beweises verweist die Quelle Brayton und Tong 1979 auf Henrici 8, welche mit Hen63 übereinstimmt: :P. Henrici, Error Propagation for Difference Methods. New York: Wiley, 1963, S. 20. (4) Die betrachtete Arbeit nennt "BT79" bei der Angabe des Satzes 6.6.1. Satz und Beweis werden aus der Quelle Brayton und Tong 1979 übernommen, eine eigenständige (neue) Beweisführung erfolgt nicht. Daher eine - konservative - Einstufung als Bauernopfer. |FragmentStatus=Gesichtet |Sichter=(BaronMuenchhausen), HanneloreH |Dublette=Nein }}